


Perfect ears

by Rainbowz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowz/pseuds/Rainbowz
Summary: it all started after Spock became captain. What happened after? Very short. Hopefully very sweet.no major kink or smut sorry guys





	Perfect ears

It all started the day Spock was captain of the USS Enterprise.

When Kirk beamed back aboard and Spock was having none of his humanity. Spock filled with so much anguish and anger over the loss of his planet attacked Kirk. And Kirk just took it and sent wave after wave of acceptance and loyalty to Spock. That was the day.

Spock’s hands are around his throat _I am going to choke him to death and dance upon his grave. I can sense his emotions where my hands are wrapped around the human's throat_.

_Loyalty, constant unspeakable lingering loyalty. Friendship, brotherhood, and kindness. Acceptance I could kill him and he would accept his fate.._

And then another human so coldly grabs Spock’s hands. Caring. A huge wave of love and caring and a voice. NO MORE DEATH! Are transferred to Spock.

Spock looks into his eyes and _thinks I will mate this human_. _I will kill the one with my hands and then lay out my kill. Drag this other human down. Force his head down. Lick him from the spot I will penetrate to the tip of his shoulder. I will bite him, I will mark him. We will mate on top of my kill._

 

“SPOCK!!”

Spock realizes the hands that are holding his are Doctor McCoy and Kirk. All of their hands are touching. It’s _too much. It’s too much. Let go_.

Spock says “I am compromised.” He leaves the room with visions of Doctor McCoy’s eyes.

 

Later, Spock has calmed after mediating in his room. He goes to seek his brethren and community with those who shunned him. He goes into sick bay. _Bitterness_. The air is tainted with bitterness. Vulcans are crippled and in pain. _So many bonds broken so quickly. We are all a quivering painful mass._

As Spock stands there subconsciously he is searching for the doctor. Slowly he realizes the doctor is with a woman and young child. The child is screaming. The woman is attempting to protect the child. Doctor McCoy is speaking to her. Then he removes the baby from her arms. All Vulcans are now staring at him. The shared bond all Vulcans have are screaming in protest.

And then he is holding the baby, methodically removing the baby’s blanket. With Spock’s enhanced hearing he can tell that Doctor McCoy is humming _. Doctor McCoy humming! How fascinating. He seems to be changing the child’s clothing. Why would he be doing that?_

Captain Kirk sneaks up next to Spock silently. They stand transfixed. The entire sick bay is watching Doctor McCoy and a Vulcan baby. The baby which is not screaming anymore.

“Hush, little darling, you’re so precious. Don’t worry now sweetie pie. So many people love you, and they will care for you and help you grow. Look at your wonderful family. All of them with perfect little pointed ears just like yours.” As Doctor McCoy murmurs with his southern charm, he reaches out and runs a finger down the left ear of the child.

Every Vulcan in the room takes a breath. Shoulders go up and down in a content exhale. The baby is safe and comfortable. This man loves. He loves the babies pointed ears. He loves Vulcans.

_I am amazed._ _We are amazed. The collective Vulcan bond is amazed. How could a human comfort a Vulcan child so_? Spock is thinking.

“So Spock we need to talk about the next steps.” Captain Kirk says. It seems Spock’s earlier transgression has been forgiven. Kirk has his hand on Spock’s shoulder.

“I am emotionally compromised.”

“We all are Spock. Let us get Bones and figure out the next steps for your people and try to save mine.” With that Kirk waves at the Doctor.

The doctor hands the youngling over to her mother. “You did an amazing job protecting your baby ma’am. Please let us heal you. You need your strength.” The woman Vulcan stares at him and meets Spock’s eyes. Spock gives a tiny nod in the affirmative. Doctor McCoy is trustworthy.

Doctor McCoy walks to Kirk, arms waving screaming “What are you doing in my sick bay? Spock you’re not injured. Kirk I already checked you!! Let me work!”

Kirk manages to corner the doctor in his office. “As the 3 most senior members of the crew, we need to identify the next steps. How are the Vulcans where should we send them…..”

_As a Vulcan it is almost too much for me. The calmness since the doctor calmed the baby. The collective bonds being soothed. Doctor McCOy and his strength. I can smell him. He smells delicious._ Spock feeling drawn to McCoy slowly moved to be in front of kirk to the side of Doctor McCoy.

“I am a science officer, Captain, not a senior member of the crew.” Spock meets Captain Kirks eyes.

“Jim. Call me Jim. What do you think Spock can we send the Vulcans who want to leave in the shuttle? I want as many of you to be safe.”

“It seems you brought a new engineer to the Enterprise a few hours ago.”

“Oh Spock you devil you!!! Scotty!!!! Computer where is Mr. Scott?” Captain Kirk exits the room lively.

Spock is now alone with the Doctor. _Perfect ears. He called the baby’s ears perfect._

“Spock” McCoy says meeting Spock’s warm chocolate eyes. “What is the room temperature on Vulcan?”

Spock does not answer instead he raises an eyebrow. The doctor is not pleased.

“Bygone it man I am a doctor. To promote healing I need to make my patients comfortable!” The doctor is getting red in the face.

Slowly, very slowly, Spock has leaned forward towards him. Enough so their shoulders brush, similar to the way a cat would rub up against a loved one. A rush of love, and caring and a low simmer of rage is radiating from Spock’s shoulder to his toes. _Doctor McCoy is…. He just is._

“Spock! Tell me!”

“I believe the temperature is closer to 90 degrees to be considered room temperature. The child you were holding. Why did you touch the child’s ears? Was there an injury?”

“What???? 90! Computer change the sick bay temperature to 90 degrees.” Slowly a red flush goes up Doctor McCoy’s neck and face.

Close enough to feel the tingles from Doctor McCoy’s emotions Spock feels something new. Something more towards Spock and not the baby. Something not calming, something more alarming.

Spock feels all the tingles go straight to his groin. Remembers in his rage he wanted to mate the kind doctor. Remembers how close he is to the doctor. How good the doctor smells.

Spock does the only thing he can think of. Spock walks out of the office head held high all emotions on neutral. Not showing the inner thoughts of _mine, lick, bite, mark, take as mine. Taste, touch, writhering beneth me, mine. Doctor Leonard McCoy is mine. Perfect ears… ears. He likes Vulcan ears._ And definitely not imagining the good doctor touching and licking his “perfect ears”

 


End file.
